


Sensible

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Harry's Law
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a peek into Harry's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekgrrllurking](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=geekgrrllurking).



> Date Written: 9 March 2011  
> Word Count: 589  
> Written for: International Women's Day 2011  
> Recipient: geekgrrllurking  
> Prompt: Sensible shoes  
> Spoilers: nothing episode-specific  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Harry's Law", the characters, and situations depicted are the property of David E. Kelley Productions, Warner Bros. Television, and NBC. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Harry's Law", NBC, or any representative of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is all geekgrrllurking's fault. End of story. And yet, I don't completely hate her for it either. I wasn't sure that I'd be able to write for Harry, but this ended up being easier than I'd expected, which kind of tweaks me out. And yet, I like that I could hear Harry saying pretty much all of this in my head as I was typing it up.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for letting me take a chance…
> 
> Beta: shatterpath

What in the hell has happened to my life? When did I lose control? I used to make six figures a year, seven once or twice. Those were the good years. I was good at my job; I didn't necessarily like it, but I was good at it. But it wasn't fulfilling. Oh sure, in the beginning, I was enthusiastic about making a change in the world. That's why I became a lawyer, right?

Wrong. I became a lawyer for the money, and the power, and the prestige. Which is really sad when you think about it, because I went into patent law. There's no power or prestige in patent law, not like criminal law. And the only reason I made the money I did was because I was good at my job and I had high profile clients.

And then, I lost my fucking mind and my drive to do my job. I should have seen it coming when I got fired, but I was too busy blunting the edges with a little herbal and alcoholic assistance. Or maybe they were supposed to shore up my flaccid enthusiasm. I don't know anymore and I'm not really sure I care.

So I ended up in criminal defense instead. No idea in hell how exactly that happened, but Jenna was involved. Why that girl chose to follow me after I got fired, I'll never know or understand. But I'm kind of glad she's still around to give me a smidgen of normalcy. And if you ever say that to anyone, _especially_ Jenna, I will deny it and your balls will be intimately acquainted with my gun. And if you don't have them, I'll find something equally precious.

But Jenna… I don't know what it is about that girl. She annoys the ever loving hell out of me, but I can't get rid of her. She's always all sunshine and puppies, which just pisses me off on the best of days, but she's damned good at her job. Or jobs, I guess. I don't get that whole shoe thing either, but those sales do help pay for this dump of a storefront we're in. Hopefully we'll have some actual paying clients before she runs out of the back stock.

If push came to shove, and this place went belly up, she could make it on her own. So could Adam and even Malcolm, for that matter. But I'd be awful damned lonely without them lurking around here. Of course, if this place went belly up, I wouldn't be here either to miss them, so that's kind of a moot point, isn't it?

For now, this is my life. I defend those that are deemed guilty before trial for little to no money; I kick Adam's butt to stop him from being such a mousy Mama's boy of a lawyer; I mentor Malcolm into becoming an upstanding member of society, and I am actually looking forward to the day that he becomes a lawyer so I can make him a partner in this little rinky-dink law firm I've birthed; and I watch Jenna as she tries to mother hen all of us into being happier people. Sometimes, when I'm really worn down, I want her to succeed.

But, as God is my witness, she will _never_ get me into those high priced hooker's shoes that she's selling. No, that's not for me. No thank you, I'll just stick with comfortable, competent shoes that won't kill me treading this strange journey I'm on


End file.
